SPIRIT OF SHAMAN
by AiShitteru
Summary: UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA PARA LOS AMANTES DE KAIXREI
1. PROLOGO

**SPIRIT OF SHAMAN**

Categoría: romántico, yaoi

Parejas: Kai x Rei (hay alguna mejor?), Takao x Max, Yuriy x Boris

Disclaimer: Ni Beyblade, ni Shaman King me pertenecen solo esta historia que hice porque la idea no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza y no podía concentrarme en nada.

**PROLOGO**

La gente ha invadido todo...ha perdido el respeto por la naturaleza...

Los seres humanos están olvidando que pertenecen a un gran ecosistema y acaban con cada uno de sus elementos...

Al talar los árboles no habrá suficiente oxigeno, con la erosión de la tierra el agua correrá, ya no tendrá un lugar para estancarse...

Cada uno de los elementos de la tierra están conectados en un gran circulo...

Por lo tanto, nadie sabe hasta donde llegara la explotación de la tierra causada por el humano...

No importa que tan avanzada sea la tecnología, hay cosas que el ser humano, nunca comprenderá sobre su planeta...

Por eso los humanos necesitan un guía para mantener un equilibrio con la madre tierra...

El espíritu sabio...el todo poderoso...por lo general, se le denomina "Dios" por su grandeza y omnipotencia...es el rey de los espíritus...

En el mundo se conoce con diferentes formas y nombres...y solo pocos humanos han podido verlo y escuchado...transmitiendo sus comunicados a la raza humana...de esa forma, es como se ha mantenido la paz...

Eso ayuda para que los humanos no se vuelvan esclavos de sus propias ambiciones y no terminen en el camino de la destrucción...

Solo los shamanes que poseen grandes habilidades pueden fusionarse con el rey de los espíritus...

Me refiero al Shaman King ellos han sido por siglos los salvadores de la humanidad...

(Shaman King, capitulo 9, tomo 2)

Prologo/Fin


	2. CAPITULO 1: ESPIRITUS Y SHAMANES

**CAPITULO 1: SHAMANES Y ESPIRITUS**

¡¡¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rei Kon, tengo 16 años y voy en 2° de preparatoria, ¿que como soy, bueno físicamente soy alto y delgado. Mis ojos son de color ámbar y mi cabello negro es largo, más abajo de la cintura, aunque siempre lo llevo sujeto con una cinta blanca para que no se maltrate. Soy originario de China, aunque actualmente vivo en Japón, ¿porque me encuentro en Japón? Eso es fácil, porque yo soy un Shaman, ¡¡¿¿como no saben lo que es un Shaman! Un Shaman, es una persona que cae en trance total para alcanzar un alto nivel espiritual. Es poseída por deidades, espíritus y almas de los muertos. De esa forma los Shamanes ofrecen sus servicios para curar enfermedades, aconsejar al gobierno, etc. Son seres superdotados, los cuales utilizan su cuerpo como una herramienta de comunicación con otros entes. Eso fue lo que me enseñaron desde pequeño, aunque en pocas palabras, un Shaman es el vinculo que existe entre este mundo y el mas allá, ¿que tiene que ver que sea un Shaman, con que viva en Japón? Pues que aquí en Japón es en donde se llevara acabo el torneo de los Shamanes, el cual se realiza cada 500 años, donde los mas fuertes Shamanes y sus espíritus acompañantes se enfrentan para llegar a ser el Shaman King y así poder conocer al rey de los espíritus, pero de eso les contare luego, ¿que les parece si les presento a mi espíritu acompañante? El es Drigger, el imponente tigre blanco, guardián y protector del clan de los White Tigers, al que pertenezco. El me acompaña desde los 10 años cuando me escogió como su Shaman.

Creo que ya les he contado mucho sobre mi, ¿que tal si ahora que llegamos a la prepa les presento a mis amigos? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿No se habían dado cuenta que mientras hablábamos veníamos caminando! ¡¡¡Que despistados! Bien a la primera hora me toca ingles así que nos toca en este salón –dijo entrando al primer salón junto a la escalera en el 2° piso- genial ya llegaron Hiromi y Kyo así que se los presentare.

- Buenos días Rei –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días Hiromi, Kyo

Bueno luego de los saludos matinales se los presentare, la chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel es Hiromi, y el chico con anteojos, de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos negros es Kyoujyu, aunque nosotros le decimos Kyo o jefe. ¿Que si son shamanes? Mmm no exactamente, Hiromi es una Itako, una médium que puede invocar espíritus, sin importar lo lejos que se encuentren y hacer que se posesionen de los cuerpos de las personas. En cambio Kyo solo puede ver los espíritus.

- ¿No pasaron por Takato? –Takao es mi otro amigo pero tal parece que aun no ha llegado.

- No, ayer quedamos que nos veríamos aquí –contesto Kyo levantando la vista de su laptop, Kyo nunca se separa de ella, siempre la lleva a todas partes, Takao dice que nació pegado a ella.

- Como siempre llegara tarde –dijo Hiromi

Como dije Takao es un amigo, pero al parecer llegara tarde, como sucede siempre que no pasan por el Hiromi y Kyo, ó pero miren hablando del rey de Roma, el chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul marino, que se encuentra en la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento es Takao Kinomilla, al parecer vino corriendo para no llegar tarde,

- ¡¡¡Milagro! Por primera vez llegaste a tiempo, y dime como lograron despegarte de la cama, ¿de nuevo te sobornaron con comida? -le dijo en tono burlón Hiromi

- ¡¡Cállate! Dragoon invoco un pequeño tornado para tirarme de la cama -le contesto enojado Takao comenzando a discutir y es que aunque no lo parezcan Takao y Hiromi son primos.

¡¡¡OH! ¿Quieren saber quien es Dragoon, bien el es el espíritu acompañante de Takao, quien también es un shaman, es casi tan antiguo como mi Drigger y es el único que consigue levantar a Takao sin tener que sobornarlo con comida o amenazarlo.

Bueno Takao y Hiromi acaban de callarse así que eso significa que ya llego el maestro por lo que hasta aquí les contare.

¿Que porque les conté esto? Bien, porque aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia. ¡¡¡¡¡Ja ne!

Capitulo 1/Fin

N/A: bueno este es el primer capitulo mas que nada es una presentación de los primeros cuatro aparecidos, y una pequeña introducción a sus vidas. La verdad no pensaba agregar este capitulo y comenzarlo desde el que será el capitulo 2, ya que este me parece un poco tonto y me recuerda a Sailor Moon, pero me dio nostalgia ya que este fue el primer capitulo que escribí. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ¡¡¡¡JA NE!


End file.
